I want you more than any other present
by Shimaki-33
Summary: On a mission to the cloud two ninja find love and warmth in the coldest climate. ::oneshot,fluff,YAOI I suck at summarys other warnings inside & a disclamer .::like you all dont know::. R&R No flames please!::


**Hey just thought that I would put up a story for X-MAS I have been working on it since November 10****th**** it will be a one shot. I was inspired by well the cold here man it so cold and well also with the thought of cuddling up with that special someone who you find very special and though about SasuNaru so here you go please R&R and be nice this is my first YAOI and I'm so excited–love you all and happy holidays!**

**Warning**: may contain yaoi, parings, some miss spelling swearing and poor grammar

**Disclaimer: **Uhh… so yeah I own Naruto (knocking on door. Opens door sees Masashi and Sasuke at door evil glares) like I said before I own **NOTHING!!** (turns) "…happy?"

-- So yeah you know the drill:

'…' thought

"…" talk

(ABC) me

It was cold.

It was so cold that cold wasn't even the right word to describe it. No. It wasn't cold. It was hell frozen over with devils in fur coats prancing about waving gigantic ice sticks in the air. It was so cold his fingers and toes would fall off from frostbite before he could even _complain_ about getting frostbite. It was so cold in fact, that he was sounding like an insufferable brat because of it, even to himself.

Naruto let out an irritated sigh, uncertain if he was more irritated at himself (for being out so late in what must be the coldest night of the month) or at the cold (for well, for being _cold_). His next step sent his foot an inch deep in snow and although that wasn't really deep, it was enough to permit the chill into his already frozen foot. "The cold, definitely the goddamned cold," he decided darkly.

He made a mental note to take some cruel satisfaction in getting back at the old hag, through whatever means possible, who assigned them this mission to deliver a scroll to the Raikage in the middle of December. December in the Leaf country was never this cold. They didn't even have snow back in Leaf. Home was all sunshine and rain and cold nights kept warm without having to wear ten layers of clothing that risked toppling over by just standing still.

It was with some sort of relief that he stumbled into the porch of the house they were staying at. He cast a quick glance across the porch, grateful for the roof over his head that kept the snow from underfoot. He'd feel a whole lot better once he got inside and out of these dreadfully wet and cold clothes. He spared a few moments to wonder at the existence of a front porch on the houses as he paused to scrape off the snow from his shoes. Houses in Leaf hardly had need, or the space to spare, to include something as uselessly luxurious as a front porch. It did great wonders as a place to scrape off snow from ones shoes though he decided as the last stubborn patch of ice fell off.

He fumbled around for the key as he trudged along the few feet to the front door and immediately froze in horror a moment later. Another frantic but thorough search of his pockets came up with the same results. His key was gone and was nowhere to be found. Either somehow lost in the dredge that was mud and ice on the streets or forgotten in his room as he'd left in a hurry earlier that day.

He took a deep, calming breath, determined that he was going to handle this in the same way any other person would in such a situation. "OI!" Violent banging on the door, "Get your lazy butt off your bed and open the door!"

10 seconds.

"If you don't open this goddamned door I'm going to put the entire house on fire!"

20 seconds.

"Are you dead!?"

25 seconds.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I demand that you open this door right this instant!"

35 seconds.

"I am going to whoop you're useless cold but once I get in there!"

45 seconds.

"AARRGGGH!!!"

60 seconds.

"Sasuke you jerk! I know you can hear me! Open this door or I'm going to tell Ino you fancy her!"

75 seconds.

"Ino is going to kill me if she ever hears this," he grumbled.

95 seconds.

"Fine!" A violent kick to the door, "Stay all cozy and warm under your blanket while I freeze to death out here, you bastard." (This actually happened to me once until I remembered the spare key under the doormat about an hour later)

Growling he turned his back to the door and made himself as comfortable as possible on the hard floor. At least all the shouting and banging had warmed him up a little, not that it was going to do him any good if he was going to stay out here until morning. He decided, with a bit of desolation, that dying of frostbite (especially right outside the front door due to a lost house key and his teammate who sleeps like the dead) was a very stupid and inglorious way for a shinobi to die.

He thought back to years passed and the dangers he'd had to face even as a gennin. He frowned, wondering if that thought had just sounded like a clichéd line from an adventure novel, not that he'd read any to judge it by of course. Tch. Better an adventure novel than the Icha Icha Paradise that pervert sannin, Jiraiya wrote, inspired he was sure, by all the peeping he'd done in the women's bath throughout his pervert sannin years.

Anyway, he determined, compared to everything else he'd had to face in the past few years, he had just undoubtedly discovered the stupidest way to die.

He could already hear Sasuke at his funeral, _"That idiot had it coming, wandering about in the middle of the night during winter."_ He stomped his foot against the floorboards, more out of the cold than in irritation. If Sasuke even dared to call him an idiot 'that jerk' at his funeral he'd make sure to haunt him for the rest of his miserable existence.

Not that he was actually planning to die out here in the cold, but anything was better than just waiting for his butt to grow numb. He shifted, just to make sure that it hadn't actually grown numb in the few minutes he'd spent contemplating how to make Sasuke's life miserable.

He sighed. This was going to be a long night. He was bored already.

He was also cold.

And miserable.

And cold.

"Oi dobe.What are you doing blocking the door?"

'Speak of the devil.' Naruto squinted up at Sasuke, except he faintly remembered deciding earlier that devils wore fur coats and pranced around with pitchforks carved out from blocks of ice. "Where's your pitchfork?" He muttered darkly.

Sasuke frowned, "What?"

"Never mind." His mind registered belatedly that Sasuke had come from outside and was dusting the snow from his coat as they spoke. "Where have you been?"

"Me?" He turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Where have _you_ been? You were supposed to be back hours ago."

Stubborn, "I asked first."

A grunt and Sasuke pushed him away from the door, "Looking for you."

"Huh?"

Sasuke looked down at the graceless heap on the floor, choosing to ignore the question with one of his own. "What were you doing waiting out here?"

Naruto felt his face heat up and he momentarily thanked the darkness for hiding it. "I lost my key and you sleep like the dead," he grumbled.

Brows arched, "Hm?"

"Well I didn't know you went out ok? Man how was I suppose to know that, bastard."

There was rare bemusement in Sasuke's tone, "What? Were you shouting obscenities at me again?"

Hotly, "You're damned right I was! And you deserved every single one of them too."

"As do you, for making me wander about in this weather looking for you," Sasuke retorted, disappearing inside the house.

Naruto stayed dumbfounded on the floor for a few moments, the fact that Sasuke had been out _looking_ for _him_ finally sinking in. He groaned. He was never going to live this down. How utterly humiliating. He scrambled to his feet, slamming the door behind him as he glared over at Sasuke who was busy feeding more wood into the fire.

"You did that on purpose," he accused.

Sasuke looked up, "Did what on purpose? Left you out there in the cold? I didn't think you needed me to haul your frozen butt in here."

He very consciously resisted the urge to stomp his foot at this, "You very well know what I meant."

Sasuke only stared back at him and Naruto could have sworn that was the beginnings of a laugh that was twitching the corners of his mouth. "I've no idea what you mean, you moron. Now stop being so paranoid," he finally said, turning back to tend to the fire, poker in hand.

Naruto let out a disgruntled growl as he stalked over to sit beside Sasuke. He breathed a sigh of relief as warmth from the fire licked away the chill from his skin and his eyes closed, a low rumble dangerously resembling a purr vibrating softly from his throat. Oh this was better, much, much better. He could even ignore Sasuke completely for this. He took back everything he said about making Sasuke's life miserable. This was-

"Aaaah!" Eyes flew open as a sharp tug on his hair sent him sprawling backwards.

"You're supposed to get warm, you moron, not burn yourself," Sasuke told him sharply.

Years ago, this would have immediately started an argument between them, but six years had helped curb Naruto's temper and what often passed as bickering to other people was really nothing more than harmless banter between friends.

"You didn't have to pull on my hair," Naruto complained rubbing at his stinging scalp. "You have all the gentleness of a drunk hyena."

"I'm a ninja, not a mother!"

Naruto grinned and slid his gaze over to his teammate, blue eyes glinted a strange shade of red from the fire, "Really? You sure could have fooled me." He cleared his throat, and then in a tone lower than his own and an almost dead on imitation of Sasuke's, "Where have you been, Naruto? You're supposed to get warm, not burn yourself, Naruto. I was out all night looking for you, Naruto. I've been worried sick, Naruto. I... " he trailed off at the expression on Sasuke's face. "Well... alright, so maybe it wasn't exactly like that, but you can't deny it, mother hen with the training of drunk hyenas, Sasuke."

If Naruto was expecting some kind of retort, which of course was exactly what he intended, he was sourly disappointed. Instead, Sasuke stared. Well glared even, Naruto wasn't entirely sure, since Sasuke's stares could always be mistaken for a glare even on his happier days.

Well then. Sasuke glared. Sasuke always glared and frankly, Naruto was getting quite sick and tired of it. He was just about to point this out when Sasuke cut his oncoming tirade short by reaching out a hand - and proceeded to roughly yank off his coat.

Naruto stared.

"No", he gaped, and then blinked and froze for the better part of a few seconds (enough for Sasuke to get his entire coat unbuttoned) before finally letting out a strangled protest and shoving Sasuke away just as he'd started on his shirt.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?!" Naruto demanded, face flushing a bright red as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke's gaze flickered momentarily down to Naruto's half opened shirt before moving back up to meet his gaze, 'think…' "You're going to get sick if you stay in those wet clothes," he deadpanned. "Take them off if you don't want to get a fever, and stop acting like a blushing virgin."

At those words, Naruto flushed even more, horrified to be caught thinking that Sasuke was, well… ungh! He yanked his coat and his shirt off, throwing them almost violently at Sasuke as he did so. "You bastard! You did that on purpose."

Sasuke ignored him as he stood up and left the room without a word. Naruto glowered, completely mortified even as he grudgingly admitted that he felt better without the damp clothes clinging to his skin. Something large and warm and soft fell on his head a moment later. He muttered a mild expletive as he grabbed it, a clean pair of pants, and then glared up at the offender.

"Take off your pants as well, virgin boy I'll turn around if you want me to." Sasuke smirked

Naruto glared, ignoring the small voice at the back of his head that said in an almost sing-song pattern that he was glaring as much as Sasuke. Except Sasuke wasn't glaring at the moment and was instead looking infuriatingly amused.

"Shut the hell up," Naruto grumbled, shucking off his pants and sliding on the new pair. "If I'd know you'd get off on seeing me naked, I'd have done a strip show."

Sasuke was smirking his back to the blond 'then what's stopping you?' licked his lips but just grunted as a response as he returned to his place by the fire. They sat in silence for awhile, in the course of which Naruto had taken the poker from Sasuke and was using it to stir absentmindedly at the ashes on the fireplace.

"Neh... Sasuke," Naruto said as he kept looking at the fire and playing with the ashes. "If…if we did not have to be on this stupid mission who would you like to sped the holydays I mean since we both grew up without a family…" Naruto trailed off but continued "I was just wondering…"

Naruto kept talking as Sasuke thought of a way to tell Naruto how he felt this would be the most important and only time he could say this to him. I mean you try confessing your love and giving your heart to some one you have been crazy for since the two of you have been like twelve. now six years latter this was the perfect opportunity, there was no pink haired menace, and also no icha icha reading lunatic telling him or should I say giving him ''pointers'' he returned his gaze to the talking blond who looked so cute and hot talking and…and those blue eyes…just shimmering in the light of the red glow that came from the fire (all of the house's light was turned off so they would save on the electricity since what the used up would be taken from the mission pay what a drag huh)

"Sasuke, did you hear me? You look as if you are just staring at me cu-" his words were cut short when a pair of lips meet his own. And Sasuke's his tongue was licking his bottom one begging for an entrance. Naruto was hesitant for a moment, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and with the other hand on the back of his head he pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

Naruto managed to pull away from a very hungry Uchiha, both hands now on the blond boys waist "Sasuke why did you do that I'm confused"

"Tch dobe…" he said now having the blond on his lap so that they faced each other. The Uchiha had his forehead on the blonds and looked in to his crystal blue eyes "…you asked me who I would _love_ to spend the holydays with, so I pick the only one I love to have for these holydays and for all my life, you Uzumaki Naruto"

"Sa…Sasuke I don't know what to say it's just that…" he did not finish since he started to cry. Naruto did not want Sasuke to see this so he buried his face onto his chest, but Sasuke had seen the tears.

'Oh great Sasuke, I may have just scared him, he probably doesn't have to same feelings as I do for him' Sasuke was now looking at Naruto who was not known to him, crying tears of joy.

"Naruto, I understand if you don't have the same feelings as me bu-" this time it was Sasuke who was cut short by a pair of small pinkish lips on his own "Sasuke I…I love you too, with all of my heart and I always want to be with you too, teme"

"Didn't not know you were so corny dobe, so what do you say we…"

"I know I want to give you my Christmas present now! I know it only two days away but we leave tomorrow and the trip takes four days back to Konoha, ok so hang on, teme" Naruto said as he leapt off Sasuke's lap and ran to the bedroom

'Oh no you don't' Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his hand and threw him onto the floor

"Ouch, Sasuke! What's that for?" Naruto said as he tried to get out of the ravens grasp, as Sasuke was straddling on the blond teen.

(A/N: ok people this is where the YAOI starts so get ready, and if necessary get that cold shower started .::ps plz tell me how it is and if its good I would love to know::. Enjoy!!)

"Naruto, I'll give you my present first and maybe latter you can give me mine ok?" Sasuke said as he held Naruto's hands up above his head with one hand, and the other hand going down into his shirt and playing with his nipples.

Naruto could only moan, at the touch of Sasuke on his skin. Sasuke had taken away his hand only to get an angry snarl from the blond, Sasuke could only snicker and give a light laugh in his mind 'well, well dobe I did not think you like it that much. Do not worry I will make you fell even better.'

"Sasuke please I can't take it I want more…please more!" Naruto said as he arched his back in pleasure. Sasuke was taking off his shirt and let go of Naruto's hands to quicken the process. Naruto was not about to be topped so he pushed Sasuke on to the floor, every thing went quiet the only sound was coming from the crackling of the fire in the fireplace.

"Tch, dobe what do you think you are doing do you think that you will be seme? I don't think so" Sasuke said as he tried to push him off. 'What!? I didn't think that that Naruto would be this strong…he just may make this interesting'

Naruto was now on top and he was now licking a path from Sasuke's nipple to his chin and down again. Naruto started to nibble on Sasuke's exposed nipple swirling it around his mouth with that oh, so talented tongue of his, Sasuke could only grunt and groan as he, was enjoying this. But his enjoyment was cut short by a pain in his throbbing member.

"Shit Naruto!!" Naruto was surprised at what Sasuke had said, "Sasuke? Are you mad at me for what ever I did…I'm sorry" Naruto started to cry, was trying to sound apologetic but to Sasuke, being the horny pervert that he is, to him it only became the most fuckable thing he had ever heard. It just sounded so goddamn sexy.

"Naruto please don't cry" Sasuke said as he put his hand on the blonds waist the other hand pulling up Naruto by his chin and kissing away all the tears that came out "I'm not mad at you, so please I don't want you to cry I just hate to see you cry" he kissed his lips "I never want to see you in pain or anything never"

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto gave a sly grin, looked up his eyes full of mischief " Oh, Sasuke-teme please fuck me" Sasuke was taken back and looked at his blond 'ok first he was horny then cried now horny again? Oh well…' he quickly caught the kitsune's hands and tide them to his back with his hitai-ate and pushing him down, and giving him a light kiss. He positioned himself so that his throbbing member was on the small boy's puckered entrance he pushed the head into the entrance.

"Ahhh…" Naruto was moving down so that the whole thing would go in. Sasuke would only smirk "Sasuke, please it hurts…ju- just get it over wi-with it" he thrusted with such force and causing Naruto's head to fly back and to moan out in pain and pleasure. "Ahhh _faster _please…harder Sasuke." Sasuke was way over cloud nine to even hear his poor Naruto begging for more.

"Nuhh…Nar-Naruto" Sasuke was now moving slowly out of the blond until only the head was inside and then moving back in very very slowly, Subconsciously teasing the boy. "Fuck Sasuke please don't do that"

"I'm sorry but wh-what was t-t-that?" Sasuke was trying to sound like his usual self but was failing instead his voice was braking and stuttering. "FUCK! SASUKE JUST FUCK ME NOW!" Naruto then pushed him self back down to push in the wonderful object that was neglecting him pleasure in. Sasuke was not too much into that idea (hey you would be on his side if you were…ahem umm yeah that and that certain some one was trying to go fast and YOU wanted to make it last) so he went back. Naruto growled and then with out warring Sasuke thrusted in so hard that send the poor kitsune's head flying back once more and moaning with pleasure. "AHHHH…FUCK!"

"Oh, god Sasuke right there please harder!" Naruto was shot with bliss as something Sasuke had hit shook his body with bliss and made his see stars and white. Sasuke hit it again ramming him self with such force that Naruto felt the earth shake.

"Sasuke please untie my hands please teme" the blond sent the raven a look that was full of plead and such innocence, innocence that would make the raven get harder from. "Ok" Sasuke brought the boy up on to his lap so that now Sasuke's back to the floor and Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's member, he felt the head of the penis brush his sweet spot and gave a moan. Once his hands were untied Naruto forced Sasuke in to a hot steamy kiss. Sasuke did not mind at all he just liked the kitsune's bottom lip for entrance and he let him in Sasuke was now in pain but more like pleasurable pain for the small boys entrance was now getting tighter and tighter _and _to top it all off he was getting harder

Sasuke broke the kiss (much to all of our dismay) and wisped in to the kitsune's ear in such a husky and erotic voice. "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't wait I must have you now!" "what did yo- hey!" Sasuke pushed Naruto on the floor so that he was looking at the ground and his bottom was in the air.

"Wait Sasuke! What do you mean by wai-ahhhh" Sasuke just slammed in to the smaller chunin and the wild animalistic sex continued.

Sasuke rammed him self into the blond, felling that he was at his limit Sasuke grabed on to the kitsune's member and pumped it well timed with his thrusts. "Oh, Sasuke please do that again _harder…faster_!"

"As you wish my Naru-chan"

'_Oh god that sounded so good I'm _**his **_Nnaru-chan' _Naruto inwardly giggled. Then released a moan

"Sasuke please I'm going t-to cu-cum!" Naruto came in to Sasuke's hand, then he took his hand and liked off the cum on it savoring the taste of Naruto. "Mmmm sweet…" Sasuke snickered and him around so that they would face each other. "Teme, don't make fun of me" Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and started to kiss him passionately Sasuke entered his mouth and mapped out the kitsune's mouth. Sasuke then broke the kiss and grabbed on to Naruto's hips and thrusted in harder and hitting his prostate with more force over and over again then he leaned abruptly to bite onto the blonds neck to muffle his scream, "Oh, god Na-ru-to"!!! when he came in to Naruto's sweet, tight, wet, warmth. Naruto on the other hand did not want to hide it.

"AHHHH fuck Sasuke!!" as the liquid hit his prostate. Sasuke feel onto the blonde and almost crushed him. Sasuke was about to pull himself out but Naruto quickly stopped him. "No, please Sasuke…leave it in ju-just a little longer I want to fell you in me I-I-I want to be able to fell that you are actually in me"

"Naruto it will hurt if I leave it in I don't want to hurt you-"

"Sasuke…" Naruto leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then proceeding to liking off some of his own cum that was still on the raven's cheek. "You won't hurt me I just want to fell you once more before the night ends." He smiled sweetly at his raven lover, who returned the smile as a smirk but turned into a warm smile when he looked into the clear azure eyes. Naruto was looking into Sasuke eyes for what seemed to be forever and he could even swore that he could see his _own_ eyes in _his_ Sasuke's eyes.

After a wile Sasuke pulled out, Naruto enjoyed the feeling of his lovers member slowly sliping out from his body with a nice satisfying plop. Sasuke grabbed a blanket he had on the sofa near by that he used when he was waiting for the blond to come so he can confess his love to him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto close to his chest and covered there bodies. Naruto looked up and admired his dandy work all over Sasuke's neck, he bowed his head down to rest on the nook of Sasuke's neck. He in haled the smell of Sasuke it was like a fresh breath into pure air in the morning with a hint of aftershave. Sasuke did the same he liked how Naruto smelt like a sweet mixture of warm honey and strangely ramen too. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the fore head.

Naruto smiled "I love you Sasuke"

"I love you too Naruto"

They hugged each other and drifted to sleep the warmth of the fire cradling them in warmth…

The night was still cold but it no longer mattered.

**O.m.g that was awesome please don't kill me if you did not like it, I did my best. I was so nervous to put it up I think this will be like the other one 'Tell me the truth' for that one I had like so many chapters up in my head but no one has reviewed I felt so bad and took it down so if you all read it thanks and a huge cookie/gingerbread man to the first 20 reviewers. **

**If you have any questions then PM me and I will tell you or explain it to you ok?...ok! then click that lil button that says "summit review" err some thing **


End file.
